


Goal

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [99]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Ron Manager, Bickering, Double Drabble, Echolalia, Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M, Prompt Fill, Silly, Stimming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Bickering and football.[Prompt 99 – Writer’s Choice]





	Goal

“For the last time, you can’t play one-a-side football, Ron,” Tommy said, raising his eyebrows.

“For the last time, Tommy,” Ron said, mimicking Tommy’s tone of voice. “Stop being a spoilsport. And of course it’s possible. Have you never played football with just two people before?”

Tommy sighed and pulled on his goalkeeping gloves. “Well, it’s obviously technically possible. But how’s it any fun?”

“How’s it any fun?” Ron said flatly, his echolalia kicking in. Then he smiled, picking up the football and throwing it up in the air as he spoke. “How’s it not fun? I mean, how do you know if you’ve never tried before?”

“Shut up, you pedantic bastard,” Tommy said, flicking the ball out of Ron’s grip and kicking it into the goal in one swift move. But he smiled, making sure Ron knew he wasn’t serious.

Ron smiled too. “I will if you stop being a grumpy old sod.”

“Old?” Tommy cried, feigning outrage. “I’m younger than you!”

“You don’t look it,” Ron said, chuckling.

The look on Ron’s face made Tommy splutter with laughter. Still laughing, Ron started flapping his hands, and picked the football up again.

“Come on, then,” Tommy said. “Let’s play.”


End file.
